Después de
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Las vidas de los chicos de Free después de su vida escolar. Fem haru, Fem Nagisa, Fem Nitori.


Free no me pertenece es propiedad de su respectivo autor yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic es un Au (universo alternativo), Gender bender (genero contrario en algunos personajes). Las parejas manejadas con MakoHaru, RinTori y ReiGisa.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, y no era para menos, era el día perfecto para pasarlo con sus novios en la playa.

-Ne ne Haru chan no te olvides de llevar la sandia ¿si?- Dijo la hermosa y tierna chica rubia.

-Si- Contesto la peli negra mientras buscaba algo dentro del refrigerador.

-Haru chan, Haru chan ¿que buscas? La caballa ya está en la canasta, Makoto chan dijo que iría por Rei chan –suspiro- sabes he estado pensando en Rei y no se para cuando piensa dar el siguiente paso, ya sabes, somos novios pero me gustaría un lindo anillo en mi dedo.

-ahhhh Nagisa sempai ¿de verdad piensas de esa manera? woooow realmente eres sorprendente, yo, no me atrevo ni siquiera a pensar algo así sobre Rin sempai, además de que el no piensa de esa manera, pero viniendo de ti y Rei sempai es realmente lindo- comento la chica peli gris-

-ohhh ¿De verdad Rin chan no te ha dicho nada de casarse contigo? mmm realmente pensé que Rin chan tenia esas intenciones, solo basta con verle la cara para darse cuenta de lo enamorado que esta al igual que Makoto de Haru chan–dijo la rubia sonriendo y haciendo pucheros.

Entre pláticas y risas la peli negra solo observaba pensando en lo divertido que sería su día jugando con sus amigas y nadar en el mar en especial nadar en el mar, pero lo que se robaba sus pensamientos era cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar Makoto, habia esperado demasiado como para que Makoto no se apresurara, ella queria ir a la playa y nadar en el extenso mar, si es que Makoto se lo permitia.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo el chico castaño de ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a su novia para besarle mientras esta le recibía con un bienvenido que bien podría ser confundido con un susurro.

-¡Rei chan!- corrió la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos y llenándole de besos- tardaste mucho Rei chan ¿Te gusta hacerme esperar verdad? eres malo-hizo un leve mohin.

-No Nagisa, no me gusta hacerte esperar, tuvimos un problema, Rin no se decidía que flores comprarle a Ai chan –miro a la rubia mientras correspondía al abrazo

-¿Y no me has traído nada a mi Rei chan?-

-No veo cual sea el motivo para hacerlo, además de que no necesito comprarte cosas para demostrarle lo mucho que te quiero- el peli azul acomodo sus lentes mientras aclaraba su garganta

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya está todo listo- comento el dientes de tiburón mientras se asomaba un tanto sonrojado, al parecer no quería que nadie le viera pues le daba pena entregarle las flores a su novia frente a sus amigos.

Pronto las parejas estuvieron listas y partieron hacia la playa, Makoto observaba de arriba abajo a Haru y su hermoso vestido color azul, probablemente la chica, como era costumbre siempre llevaba un bañador debajo de la ropa para poder mojarse con más libertad, así que esto le hacía pensar ¿Que tipo de traje había escogido para la playa? Quizas un lindo bikini o tal vez algo mas discreto, esta ultima opcion era mas viable, si bien haru no era desvergonzada al quitarse la ropa en medio de un acuario, cualquier cosa que le permitiera entrar al agua estaria bien, sumidos en estos pensamientos Nagisa le sorprendió gritando que no podían llegar a la playa sin haber comprado bebidas y paletas heladas para después de la comida. Una vez compradas las cosas continuaron su camino a la playa, no tardaron menos de media hora en llegar, como era lógico la hermosa chica pelinegra corrió apenas si vio el mar, sin perder tiempo al correr se deshacia de su lindo vestido que segun Makoto, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru no corras de esa manera! –corrió el castaño tras la chica, quien alcanzo a sujetarla justo antes de que saltara al agua. –no puedes entrar al agua así, aun no te has puesto bloqueador seria un problema si te quemas- sonrió

-Pero.. pero yo-

-Nada Haru, ven aquí –El castaño extendió una toalla en la arena, saco el bloqueador que cargaba en su mochila y se sentó en la arena haciéndole señas a la chica para que se sentara con él. La chica pelinegra le miro unos instantes, se sentó en medio de las piernas del castaño y se dejo poner el bloqueador.

Rei chan, deberíamos poner la toalla y la sombrilla aquí, así podemos estar cerca de los demás –dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba el brazo de Rei

-Si Nagisa– sonrió ampliamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Nagisa sonrió mientras soltaba a su novio –Rei chan, iré a ponerme el traje de baño, tu quédate aquí acomodando las cosas ¿si?-

El peli azul dio un gran suspiro, esa chica era realmente una acosadora, melosa, efusiva y extrovertida, pero de algo que él estaba seguro es que no la cambiaría por nada.

-Hola, mmm disculpa...¿cómo te llamas? - dijo una linda señorita que se acercaba a Rei

-R...rei, Rei Ryugazaki- contesto un tanto nervioso, esto era algo nuevo para el no muchas chicas aparte de Nagisa se le acercaban, aunque seguramente eso era culpa de la rubia ya que siempre que alguna chica se acercaba ella desprendia un aura realmente aterradora.

-Mu...mucho gusto mi nombre es Sumire, di…disculpa ti…¿tienes novia?-

¿Que era eso? esa chica se le estaba confesando, se sonrojo completamente -Mucho gusto Sumire yo…-

-El no tiene novia, tiene una esposa y soy yo- Dijo Nagisa con un aura un tanto macabra

-Lo.. lo siento mucho- dijo apenada

Nagisa abrazo a Rei por el brazo y miro con odio a la pobre chica, la cual después de disculparse se alejo.

-Nagisa ¿Pero que estás haciendo?- la aludida se aparto del chico de gafas una vez que la otra chica se había ido.

-Yo protejo lo que es tuyo Rei chan- dijo sonriendo y colocando sus manos detras de ella y de su hermoso traje de baño blanco con holanes

-¿Ha sí? ¿Y que es mío?- Pregunto el peli azul viendo a la hermosa rubia juguetear con sus manos

-Yo-

-Na... Nagisa- dijo el chico sonrojándose ante aquella respuesta, después de todo acababa de darse cuenta que la chica llevaba un hermoso traje de baño que dejaba ver su hermosa figura.

Nagisa continuo hablando sobre algunas cosas y de repente se percato de que Rei le miraba fijamente, se acerco un par de pasos al peli azul el cual estaba embobado viendo su hermosa figura -Entonces ¿si Rei chan?-

-Si Nagisa si- realmente él no sabía a qué le estaba diciendo que si, pero seguramente Nagisa le había preguntado si se le veía bien su traje de baño

-¿De verdad?, ohhhh ¡esto me hace tan feliz Rei chan! –Se abalanzo emocionada hacia él tirándole en la arena llenándole de besos.

- A mi también Nagisa, me hace tan feliz- abrazo fuertemente a la rubia ¿para que mentirle a su novia? Ella le volvía completamente loco y más cuando usaba algún traje de baño, no solo el escolar sino que verla así, con un bañador tan lindo, era demasiado para él.

- Rin sempai, las flores que me diste son muy lindas, muchas gracias- dijo la hermosa chica peli gris con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-No es nada, además las flores no son tan lindas como tu Ai- comento el chico dientes de tiburón. –sabes Ai me han hecho una propuesta para trabajar como nadador profesional pero tengo que salir de viaje fuera del país-dijo algo serio

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás? – le miro con tristeza, su sempai se iría, después de haber tardado tanto en ser su novio ahora le perdería

-No te pongas así, además si me voy solo será por un tiempo y siempre estaré en contacto contigo, es más, te diré una cosa, cuando regrese te prometo que sabrás de algo muy importante- sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un lindo beso en sus labios

-Rin sempai-la chica sonrio ligeramente ya menos preocupada.

Rin tomo de la mano a Ai y caminaron por la playa un rato para luego meterse al agua cerca de sus amigos –Ai chan prométeme que no tendrás otro novio aparte de mi-soltó de repente.

-¡¿Como puede decir eso Rin sempai?! ¡usted es el único que me gusta!- dijo con seriedad y convicción -además, yo lo voy a esperar y si usted quiere podemos llamarnos a diario o escribirnos-

-Eso suena maravilloso- abrazo a la chica para luego salir con ella del mar y sentarse con sus amigos

Después de poner bloqueador en su novia y haber esperado los 30 minutos la dejo meterse al agua todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, al parecer él nunca podria superar el gran amor de Haruka por el agua, quizas, si ella pudiera casarse con el agua de seguro lo haria, después de un gran suspiro de resignación y de nadar un rato junto a ella decidio salirse del mar, se sentó en la arena para observarla, él quería casarse con Haruka y formar una familia, pero para eso tenía que trabajar para poder ofrecerle por lo menos una casa con piscina y caballa para toda la vida.

-Makoto- dijo la pelinegra mientras se dejaba caer entre las piernas del castaño, pego sus rodillas a su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Makoto sabía perfectamente lo que su novia le pedía, no eran necesarias las palabras, tan solo simples miradas eran lo que siempre bastaba para saber que quería el uno del otro. El la envolvio con una toalla y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y poso su barbilla en su hombro.

–Haru es hora de comer-

Haru le miro emocionada, llevaba todo el día esperando probar por la caballa que había preparado Makoto, ella ya había probado la comida de su novio pero probar la caballa hecha por Makoto le provocaba emoción. Makoto por su parte les hablo a sus amigos para que se acercaran a comer, sacaron la comida y cada uno se sirvió.

-Vamos abre la boca Haru tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar todo el día sin comer–suspiro y luego sonrió mientras acercaba un poco de caballa a la boca de su novia.

-Haru es tan afortunada Mako chan te alimenta, como te envidio, desearía que Rei chan hiciera eso por mí-

-Como puedes decir eso Nagisa kun, yo soy muy bueno como novio- menciono el chico mientras acomodaba sus gafas-

Nagisa recordo el si que le habia dicho Rei chan hace unas horas y sonrio -Si tienes razón Rei chan, eres muy bueno como mi novio-

-Y tu, Ai chan ¿Cres que soy bueno como novio?- dijo un tanto sonrojado el chico dientes de tiburon mientras veia a la chica peli gris sonrojarse.

-Rin sempai usted es un excelente novio-

Pronto el día en la playa termino, y cada quien tomo su camino para llevar a casa a sus respectivas novias, Rei y Nagisa fueron los primeros en separarse, Rin y Ai fueron los segundos en separarse de Makoto y Haruka en una pequeña división de cruces. Makoto llevo a casa a Haru y se quedo con ella un rato para luego partir a su casa.


End file.
